


More Than an Assistant

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Maria are dating but you're also her assistant. Everyone thinks Maria’s girlfriend is someone totally different so they’re all trying to let Maria know that her assistant is flirting with her.





	More Than an Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You were Maria Hill’s assistant but you were also her girlfriend. The Avengers just thought that you were her assistant so when they noticed that you were flirting with Maria they tried tell Maria.

The others knew Maria has a girlfriend but they thought she was someone totally different. When you and Maria started dating you both agreed to keep it a secret from the others. But now you’ve been dating for a little over a year, you both were ready to tell them but you decided to have a little fun with it, Maria was all for it.

When you and Maria were around the others you would flirt with her, you could see the looks you were getting from everyone. Maria noticed it too. It took everything in you not to burst out laughing.

Maria was it the common room talking to Steve when you walked in. You locked eyes with Maria and smirked as you made your way over to her. You pretended not to notice the glare Steve was sending you.

You started flirting with your girlfriend, you could see the blush that started to form on her cheeks. You were about to start flirting with her again when Steve stopped you.

“Okay you need to back off.” He glared at you.

“Excuse me?” You raised an eyebrow at the man.

He ignored you and turned to Maria. “She keeps flirting with you, Maria! How haven’t you noticed?”

He was annoyed, not at Maria but at you for flirting with her when she has a girlfriend. And you knew that. If only he knew.

Maria looked over at you and smiled, she wrapped an arm around your waist. You snuggled into her side. “I sure hope she is. We are dating after all.” She leaned in and placed a quick kiss on your lips.

Steve stood there in shock. “Wait what?!” He looked between you and Maria, you just smiled at him. “So (Y/N) isn’t just your assistant, she’s also your girlfriend?”

Maria nodded. “Yep. We were going to tell you and the others but we couldn’t pass up this opportunity. Sorry, Steve.”

Once everyone else found out they felt horrible for the way they were treating you. You told them that it was alright and that you knew they were just looking out for Maria. 

You looked over at your girlfriend and gave her a loving smile. She smiled back before she pulled you into a kiss. It felt amazing now that they knew.


End file.
